narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Benzaiten Clan
|image name=BenzaitenClan.jpg |english=Benzaiten Clan |unnamed clan=No |kanji=辯財天一族 |romaji=Benzaiten Ichizoku |literal=Eloquent Celestial Discourse Clan |other=Kisshoten's Clan |affiliations=Daikokuten |Kekkei Genkai=Byakugan, Rinnegan, Tenseigan, Gedatsugan |media=Anime, Manga }} The Benzaiten Clan (辯財天一族, Eloquent Celestial Discourse Clan) is the ancient clan Kisshoten hails from. Its located in the east continent of the planet Daikokuten, located in the Fushimi Dimension. Members of the clan itself possessed powerful minds and bodies, which they used in unison to amplify the other to unimaginable heights. After prolonged tests on Daikokuten's God Tree, they discovered that it could autonomously combine the two energies to create a new form of energy which they called . Due to their planet-sized god tree, they were often attacked by other races from elsewhere within the Fushimi Dimension and outside of it. Kisshoten, the only named member of the clan, was the first of her people to utilized chakra, after consuming the chakra fruit of the first God Tree. Appearance According to Kisshoten's accounts, Benzaiten clan members were very tall, even by above average standards, as the average height of her clan members was 9'2". All clan members had body-length, jet-black hair as well as varying skin tones and eye colors. Abilities Members of the Benzaiten Clan possessed strong body capabilities, which enabled them to quickly adapt to the various climates and environments that existed on their planet. They also possessed powerful minds, which allowed them to preform feats like . Using the two, they were able to advanced their civilization to immense technological heights in the span of just a few hundred years. Being a complex society, they didn't put a single person above another, and all worked together for the greater good of their race. Even after Kisshoten consumed the original Chakra Fruit, she treated her people as if they were equal to her. As stated by Kisshoten, their minds and bodies alone essentially made them more powerful than even those that utilize , despite them never showing anything beyond Telekinesis. They were also capable of teleportation, which they used to instantly traverse the planets various continents. The clan seemed to be highly intelligent, having mastered the feat of space, interstellar and interdimensional travel. They were intelligent enough to create the God Trees and even knew the means by which to spread them across the universe. They telekinetic prowess was so great that they were able to exclude their dimension to specific individuals of their race, only allowing access to those they deem a non-threat to them. Using their powerful bodies, they could reactively and immediately adapt to any environment, situation and phenomenon their planet threw at them. They also used their bodies to empower their mind to the point of becoming the dominate species within their dimension, despite their numbers being restricted to the planet and two moons. Using their powerful minds, they could literally manipulate whatever they got a hold of, allowing them to take their civilization into the future in a few hundred years. They also used their minds to drastically improve their bodies, enabling them to survive anything their planet and enemies threw at them or put them through. Members of the clan were known for their extreme longevity, with members often living to be tens of thousands of years old. Numerous members of the clans even discovered how to transcend life and death and continue on, even lending their powers to other individuals by becoming a containee. Dojutsu In attempts to grasp the nature of , the Benzaiten allowed numerous clansman to consume Chakra Fruit from Daikokuten's God Tree. This would ultimately lead to the appearance of several : the , , , and the the . Byakugan Rinnegan Tenseigan Gedatsugan Shinshinshū Studies *God Trees The Benzaiten were known to heavily study the god , having formed a mutual, symbiotic-like relationship with god tree that grew in the south continent of Daikokuten. Notable Members *Kisshoten Benzaiten * * * *Jigoku Ōtsutsuki *Tanrei Ōtsutsuki *Hyouketsu Otsutsuki *Mū Benzaiten *Ace Korimachi Trivia *